RIVAL
by Kaho
Summary: Pernah gak sih lo lo lo semua rebutan cewek yang jadi kembang sekolah? Pasti pernah kan ya ya ya ya. Tapi apa jadinya kalau yang jadi rebutan itu kembangnya TK alias Taman Kanak-kanak, dan yang ngerebutin segerombolan anak ingusan yang sok gaul dengan sepeda roda tiga mereka? Mind to RnR please?


Tadinya mau bales review tapi gara-gara pada manggil tar tor tar tor gak jadi deh heheh *boong padahal author nggak tau caranya ngebales review

Yang udah pada review makasih ya, semoga semakin cakep kasep dan rejekinya tambah.

* * *

**Tittle: RIVAL**

**Main Character: Itachi Uchiha & Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Humor Gagal**

**Rate: Fiction K+**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Forever and Ever**

**Author: Kaho**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**Tidak ada unsur pornografi, jadi semua bebas membaca. OOC, Typo(s), garing, bikin mual dan muntaber. Karakter utama berusia 4-6tahun.**

* * *

Pernah gak sih lo lo lo semua rebutan cewek yang jadi kembang sekolah? Pasti pernah kan ya ya ya ya. Tapi apa jadinya kalau yang jadi rebutan itu kembangnya TK alias Taman Kanak-kanak, dan yang ngerebutin segerombolan anak ingusan yang sok gaul dengan sepeda roda tiga mereka?

* * *

BREMBBREEEEMBREEEEEMMM!

Sepeda motor –boongan- alias hasil dari gelas plastik bekas yang di slempitin di ban sepeda roda tiganya dan menghasilkan suara ala-ala orang kampanye. Kesepulh bocah gaul –semi alay itu mengenakan kacamata hitam dengan frame warna warni –merah, pink, hijau, kuning deelel memang sejak pagi sudah seperti ini. Berlagak seperti genk motor dengan jaket kulit bergambar beruang di belakangnya. Sepeda roda tiganya pun di make over, di bagian ujung belakang sepedanya di taruh bendera betuliskan "AKATSUKI", bel yang sudah di modif juga tentunya di bagian depan.

"Oi Bos Ita!" sambil terus menggenjot pedal sepedanya, bocah berwarna biru itu manggil-manggil bosnya yang udah ada di depan.

"Apaan?" Itachi yang merupakan bos dari genk tersebut melirik dari sepion sepedanya.

"Itu, si Sasuke lagi ada di depan noh!" Katanya lagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bocah emo yang lagi genjot sepedanya dengan anteng.

Itachi memicingkan matanya, wah si adik bodohnya juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. "AYO COY SALIP DIA!" Itachi langsung genjot pedalnya semakin cepat, bokongnya nungging sedangkan badannya condong kedepan.

"YOSSSHHHH!" susul anggota yang lain dengan gaya yang sama.

Sasuke melirik kearah spionnya saat mendengar suara berisik yang hampir setiap pagi terjadi, dia mendengus tapi masih menggenjot pedalnya dengan sante.

**NGOK NGOK**

"Oi Sasuke!" si Itachi sudah sampe aja di samping Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri tidak menengok. Bukannya sombong atau apa pun. Dia hanya tidak ma melihat ingus Itachi yang selalu terkipat-kipat setiap kali dia ngebut. "Che! Sombong banget lu!" kata Itachi sambl tancep pedal ninggalin Sasuke yang ngedip-ngedip karena kelilipan.

"Sombong!" susul anggota yang lain juga ikutan ngebut. Mata Sasuke berair.

* * *

Ini dia TK nol kecil yang menjadi tempat tujuan genk itu. TK Pelangi.

**CIIIIIIIIITTTT**

Itachi dan rekan-rekannya ngepotin sepeda mereka –akibatnya tanahnya pada ngebul- saat sampai di halaman Tknya. Setelah memarkir sepeda nya Itachi berjalan dengan angkuh, memamerkan sepatu baru yang kalau dipakai untuk nginjek sepatunya nyala warna-warni. Sedangkan sepatunya yang lain kalau dibuat nginjek keluar bunyi '_ngek ngek ngek_'

Itachi ngebuka kacamata berframe pinknya lalu ngedip-ngedipin bocah-bocah perempuan yang sedang main –belajar di sana. Yang lain sibuk ngelap ingus. Sambil terus berkedip-kedip Itachi menoleh kearah gadis imut berambut merah dan berkacamata. Karin, dia nih bocah imut yang menjadi kembang di TK ini. Usianya sama dengan Itachi cs, 6tahun. Imut, cantik, lembut.

"Karin-chan~"

"APAAN SIH ITA? BERISIK TAUK?!" sembur Karin tepat di muka Itachi.

_Benar kan lembut?_ Itachi ngelap mukanya yang basah.

"Karin-chan imut deh!" kata Itachi lagi.

"Minggir napa sih lu. Menuhin tempat aje!" gertaknya.

"Selamat pagi."

Itachi menoleh segera, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lagi asyik main bongkar balok ikutan nengok. _Che! Sasuke!_ Batin Itachi. Itachi bangkit sambil menatap garang kearah adik kandungnya itu, yup, Sasuke Uchiha adik dari Itachi Uchiha, usianya baru 4tahun. Then why mereka bisa satu sekolah di TK nol Kecil? Jawabannya mudah, karena Itachi cs plus Karin nggak naik kelas ke nol besar.

Dengan ekspresi yang tenang bin adem Sasuke melewati Itachi dan duduk di samping Karin –emang tempat duduknya di situ. Itachi megap-megap, apalagi Karin yang udah jadi incerannya semenjak masuk TK ini malah keliatan seneng banget bisa duduk di samping Sasuke. _Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Karin untuknya! Dia hanya untukku!_ Batin Itachi. Itachi menarik dasi kupu-kupu Sasuke.

"Gue sudah peringatin elu tong! Ngejauh napa dari Karin gue!" gertak Itachi.

"Apa lu kata?" Karin langsung ngelepas genggaman tangan Itachi di dasi Sasuke, "Sejak kapan gue milik elu?"

"Ya ampun yank~"

"Yank yank yank yank pala lu peyang! Jijik gue!"

"Bos un, ni anak malah nantang, un!" kata bocah tomboy berambut pirang sambil nunjuk kearah Sasuke yang sedang ngeluarin buku berhitungnya.

"Iya noh. Mukanya ngeledek abis!" tambah bocah bernama Kakuzu.

"Lu bedua buta ato katarak sih? Jelas-jelas Sasuke-kun nggak ngapa-ngapain!" damprat Karin.

"Tenang Karin-chan, gue tidak akan ngebiarin dia ngambil elu dari gue!"

"Denger napa kalao orang lagi ngomong!"

**BRAK**

Itachi menggebrak meja kecil tempat Sasuke belajar dengan keras. Sasuke mendongak, menatap hidung Itachi yang mulai kembang-kempis karena kesal. Dia akhirnya berdiri yang malah ngebuat Itachi agak bergidik juga kalau di tatap dengan tatapan datar seperti itu.

"A—apa lo?" kata Itachi.

Sasuke mendesah, "Maunya kakak apa sih?"

"Ma—mau gue elu jauhin Karin. Pindah tempat duduk kek!" ujarnya.

Sasuke kembali mendesah, ia lalu merapikan bukunya dan mengangkat tas bergambar power rangernya, "Terserah kakak saja."

Baru mau menginjakkan kakinya Karin udah berteriak. "TUNGGUUUU!"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana biar adil elu berdua gue kasih tantangan, yang berhasil ngelakuinnya bakal jadi pendamping gue." Kata Karin. Mata Itachi berbinar binar.

"Buat apa? Toh aku yang ngalah." Kata Sasuke.

"NGGAK BOLEEEEHHHH!" sembur Karin muncrat, "Pokoknya kalian berdua harus lomba buat dapetin gue!"

_Maksa banget!_

* * *

Sasuke dan Itachi sudah duduk di sepeda kebanggaan masing-masing. Itachi melirik Sasuke sambil mulutnya ber 'bremmm breem' ria niru suara sepeda motor. Karin sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka sambil ngebawa tongkat yang ujungnya di pakein sempak –boleh minjem dari Tobi. Siap untuk memulai pertandingan pagi ini.

"Siapa saja yang sampai pertama kali setelah tiga putaran akan memenangkan pertandingan." Kata Karin, "Bersedia! Siap! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

NGOK NGOK NGOK NGOK NGOK NGOK

Itachi dengan semangat membara langsung nginjek pedalnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ngelewatin Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menggenjot sepedanya dengan sante. Para anggota Akatsuki udah teriak-teriak karena tahu kalau pemenangnya adalah baru sampai dua setengah putaran ban sepeda Itachi copot, akibatnya dia nyusruk sambil guling-guling di tanah. Dengan –masih sante Sasuke ngelewatin Itachi dan ngalahin kakaknya itu. Karin jingkrak-jingkrak, Itachi mewek.

"Pemenangnya Sasuke-kun!" Karin ngangkat tangan Sasuke. Itachi cs nebar menyan.

* * *

Sasuke duduk di sepedanya sambil nunggu Karin yang lagi beres-beres –katanya dia mau pulang bareng. TK yang udah sepi dari tadi karena anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang bersama rangtuanya. Sesekali Sasuke melihat jam palsu alias jam yang di gambarnya, Karin lama sekali. Mata hitam itu lalu menoleh kearah Itachi yang masih duduk di depan sepedanya yang rusak. Beberapa kali Itachi ngelapin ingusnya. Sedangkan temannya yang lain udah pulang duluan karena takut di marahin emaknya.

"Kakak." Kata Sasuke yang sudah stay dengan sepedanya di samping Itachi.

"Apa?" Itachi mencibir.

"Ayo pulang denganku."

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan mata lebar berair. "Lalu Karin."

"Biarkan saja." Kata Sasuke.

Dengan senang hati Itachi membonceng Sasuke setelah mencopot bendera kebanggaannya dan nancepin di belakang sepeda Sasuke.

* * *

"Ah maaf Sasuke-kun kau harus –lho lho? Mana Sasuke-kun? SASUKEEEEEEEE~~ HUEEEEEEE~~~"

* * *

What the apa-apaan ini. Gara-gara baca fanfic milik Zoccshan jadi pingin buat kayak gini. Sebelumnya Terima kasih untuk Zoccshan! *Peluk

Read and reviewwwwww


End file.
